The Crystal and Xav show
by UtterBook-Worm
Summary: "Well Cupcake, I bet Manhattan never saw us coming" Xavier Benedict & Crystal Brook's adventures in New York...
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I'm evil... I neglect updating Keeping Sky then add another fanfiction…**_

_**But in my defence I am very bored at writing Keeping Sky- and I'm taking a break in the form of The Crystal and Xav show… Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Crystal**_

"Please return to your seats, secure your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

After three and a half hours on a plane to New York, these were welcome words. I was excited to be of this plane, it had been a rather boring ride – well other than mine and Xav's escapade to the toilet, now that was the complete opposite of boredom…

"Excuse me miss, would you mind waking him up?" The steward asked, gesturing at the sleeping Xav on my lap. He had fallen asleep over two hours ago, shortly after announcing to the whole aircraft, _"Jesus Crystal Brook, you wear me out!"_

"Of course not," I smiled sweetly at the steward, and he gave me a lascivious grin in return; the types that we're usually flashed by Xav's lips. As the steward walked away, I swear he swayed his ass.

I returned my attention to the Muppet curled around my waist, and tracing my fingers down the side of my face I whispered "Xav, time to rise and shine". He groaned in is sleep and frowned, his behaviour often reverted to that of an infant when disturbed from slumber. "Xav" I whined again. He grunted his disapproval.

I sighed, and then an evil thought occurred in my mind… "Xav! Get up! The randy Steward is coming back and he keeps staring at my chest!"

Xav shot up quicker than a man on fire. "What."

Yep, that'd get him up.

_**I know, it's short… But if the chapter are shorter I'll update more… **_

_**Anyhoo… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I knew exactly what I wanted to right – and then my mam took my laptop off me… My bad…**_

_**Although, lucky for me my school is built next to a river and -thanks to the rain- it has flooded! So I have more time to write… **_

_\_

_s=D-_

_/_

_Crystal_

"You shouldn't tease me with things like that; you know I get protective over you." Xav complained for what had to be the billionth time since he'd debarked from the plane.

"Well, I'm sorry, next time I'll think of a less elaborate scheme to wake you up." Xav was on look out at the baggage carousel. As our suitcases came into view he scooped them up and began to walk to where I assumed was the exit.

Suddenly he stopped, "Crap! I forgot something!"

"What?"

"This." He spun me around and backed me against a wall, his lips merging with mine in a fiery kiss. In that moment my heart sped up to one-hundred times its pace, my lips becoming swollen under his unpredicted attack. After a minute he pulled away, "Welcome to New York." He whispered.

All I could reply with was a moan.

* * *

We waited at a specific point outside of the airport, lingering for around 10 minutes for our new car, which was been dropped off – of course it had already been paid for, with Xav's University spread throughout different parts of Manhattan, it was much easier to have our own transport that have to pay for taxis or buses every day.

Eventually a middle aged short and stubby man arrived with our car, Xav and the man – who introduced himself as Mr Harrison – spent 20 minutes talking about erm…car related stuff. After a while Mr Harrison went away and I clambered into the car whilst Xav put the luggage in the boot.

"Ahem." I looked out of the door to find Xav leaning in the frame with an amused expression, what, wasn't he going to get in the car? "What?"

"Cupcake, unless you want me to drive the car with you on my knee – which I'm not opposed to doing – I would suggest that you move out of the driver's seat."

"I'm not in the –" I noticed the steering wheel in front of me. Damn American cars, they're the wrong was around! My face started to heat up. I switched to the passenger seat. "Whoops."

Xav chuckled and climbed into the car, "You do the silliest things sometimes, beauty."

"Ah, well – you love me anyway."

"Yes I do."

* * *

With the baggage safely in the trunk of our new grey car, Xav started driving through New York to our new Manhattan apartment. Despite technically owning the apartment for the last month, I had yet to see it – Xav insisted it had to be a surprise.

I'd taken to the car windows like a hawk- obscuring every tiny detail of the city, after spending so long in the decaying environment of Venice the modern Skyscrapers and eccentric bridge designs of New York were fascinating to me. Even in England the architecture was never as bold and contemporary as it was here. Xav was not as absorbed with the city-landscape, having already visited Manhattan with his brothers and my sister to go apartment hunting. His attention switched between the road and me, his large hand resting over my thigh.

The majority of our belongings were already in our new home, been already moved over from Colorado and Venice – courtesy of Trace and Diamond of course. According to Xav, the place came with all rudimental furniture, and Diamond, Trace, Xav and Victor had teamed together to provide supplementary things like curtains, a mattress and bedding.

Eventually we arrived at a high apartment building – I presumed it was ours as we turned into its underground parking level. Xav typed in a code and a barrier lifted, granting us entrance. We turned into a reserved parking spot with 'Apartment 27' written on them – whoa, this place had a lot of apartments in it! Xav was growing nervous, his mood pending on my reaction to our new apartment.

We entered a lift, a very small lift- me and Xav had to squish together to accommodate the luggage.

I watched the display on the wall, 1 floor… 2 floors… 3 floors… 6 floors… ping! The doors opened to a long cream corridor that stretched out in front of us, it had two doors opposite each other around the middle. Xav walked down the corridor, turned to the door on the right and produced a key from his back pocket. "Close your eyes" he whispered into my ear. I complied.

The door opened and a smell hit me – the apartment smelt fresh and clean. Xav took my hands in each of his and guided me from behind. I went forward, into the apartment with a step, then the floor became softer – thick carpet, I devised.

I was led forward three paces, and then swivelled around; Xav removed his hands from mine and put them around my waist.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Mmmhm" I took that as a yes and opened my eyes. I was pretty sure Xav had stopped breathing at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

_Crystal_

The apartment was… perfect. It was modern yet homey at the same time, and undeniably Diamond had been here to decorate it. In the living room, the walls were all neutral creams, the carpet beige. The settee was a dark brown colour, and a flat screen TV was installed on the wall. Thanks to the windows that spread across the outside wall, it was light and open, the view out of the window its self was breath taking.

"What do you think?" Xav said from my side.

"I love it!"

Xav let out the breath he had been holding in, "Thank God!" I giggled and let my eyes explore again.

There was a serving window that led into the kitchen, which was the same cream colour as the living room. I started to head into the door next the serving window; when Xav pulled me back into his arms.

"Ah-ah, shoes off!" I rolled my eyes, and I became aware of the childish grin plastered across my face. Kicking my ankle-length boots off, I headed through the kitchen door. The kitchen floor had laminate flooring instead of carpet, and two silver/brown padded swively stools stood at the benched serving window. The dark benches contrasted against the golden oak cupboards and the silver oven, sink and fridge/freezer fit in nicely with the colour scheme.

Though what surprised me the most was the balcony that opened up from two patio doors at the edge of the kitchen, the balcony its self was paved with stone tiles and could have passed for a backyard in Venice. Xav rounded the corner after hauling our baggage through to our bedroom. I headed through the door that Xav had come through and found myself in a small yet wide laminated passage with four other doors, one of which went back into the living room. I opened the first door and found myself in a baby blue bathroom, with a shower cubicle, toilet, sink and mirror. There was a small window to let in sufficient light and yet again the floor was laminated.

I backed out of the small bathroom and opened a second door and headed in as Xav trailed in behind me. It was a cream spare bedroom developed into a sort-of office, I realised. There was an equipped desk in one corner and a chair behind it. This room had picked up on the beige carpeting again. Against one wall there was a book case packed with books, and on a closer look I realised that they were a mixture of medical study books and fashion design and production hardbacks.

Headed back to the corridor and entered a forth door, and found a bedroom. The beige carpet was thick and soft; the walls were painted violet – reminding me of my childhood bedroom. The bedding was cream with violet patterns, and the sheets beneath the duvet were satin and grey the other furniture in the room included a sliding-door wardrobe, a stack of drawers, two bedside tables and an opened door to an ensuite bathroom. The bedroom was also very light, thanks to the large blinded window behind the bed.

"You're awfully quiet Cupcake, if you don't like it then we could always try to find another place… I mean we'd have to wait a while till we could build up deposits and-"

I stopped him the easiest way I knew how, by pressing my lips to his. "I love it Xav. It's perfect and it's our own, how could I not?"

He grinned against my lips, leaning in for another kiss, "Hey Beau, are you hungry?"

I shook my head, confused as to where this was heading.

"Thirsty? Tired? Need the toilet? Want a shower?" I shook my head again.

"Then we're good to go."

"Wha-"

He crashed his lips and body to mine, dragging me towards the bed. Oh.

"We're gonna christen the whole damn apartment."

I giggled into his mouth. He growled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I woke up wrapped in grey satin sheets; Xav's bare limbs wrapped around me from behind, much like a climbing plant against its frame- his head resting in the curve of my neck. It was strange, he held on to me like a small child would hang on to their favourite teddy bear. For a second the bizarreness of waking up in bed struck me - from what I could remember I'd fallen asleep near midnight on the kitchen floor. But then I remembered that my boyfriend/soulfinder was capable of far more than just carrying me into a bedroom, and the whole situation made much more sense.

Xav's deep breaths washed over me, his hot skin keeping me warm in the dark of the early morning. I attempted to escape from his arms, but every movement resulted in the tightening of his grip. Eventually I won the wrestling match and headed towards the kitchen, stealing one of Xav's button-up t-shirts on my way out of the bedroom door.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned around; I stalked towards the patio door, my eyes searching for the small slither of silver that acted as a key. Eventually, I found the key residing on a small shelf. I took it and slid the door open and stepped outside. The temperature dropped dramatically, and a cold breeze captured my attention. I wrapped the T-shirt closer around me.

I looked all around me; I noticed nobody else on this floor had a balcony; in fact the only other floor that had a balcony was a good five floors higher and on the opposite side of the building.

At six stories high, I had an amazing view; the Manhattan skyline could be seen from one angle – it was truly gorgeous in the dark. Another direction revealed a body of water which I could only assume was the Hudson River.

A knocking disturbed my running commentary; I turned my head and spotted Xav at the bedroom window. How long had he been there for? He waved enthusiastically, so I gave him a five-finger wave in return.

He pointed at himself, made a heart out of his index fingers and his thumb then pointed to me; mouthing '_I love you' _I smiled at him. He mimicked a plus sign, pointed to himself, recreated the heart and pointed at me, before spinning around, shaking and pointing at his... derriere. The final message seemed to be '_I love you, and I love your ass'._

I laughed, the sound echoed around the buildings. Noticing my laughter, Xav kept shaking his delicious backside and dancing and spinning – each movement designed to showcase his behind. In all fairness, he seemed to be enjoying himself. I laughed so loud at his dance that the neighbours came and complained.


End file.
